


Changed Destinies

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Changing Places [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angry Ben solo, Dark Poe Dameron, Evil Snoke, First Order Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Poe Dameron was the fallen Jedi and Ben Solo the Resistance member...





	Changed Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a fill that got too big for trope_bingo.

The antechamber of Starkiller Base seemed to be designed for making its inhabitants feel uncomfortable, Taral Ren couldn’t help but think. Even looking up at the gargantuan hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke, that only seemed to be reinforced. 

"According to First Order intelligence,” Snoke rumbled, “The last piece to the map to Skywalker has been found.”

”Has it?” Taral couldn’t help but feel an electric sort of excitement in him. It was one of those instances where, finally, the First Order could bring Luke Skywalker to justice! Long ago, Taral, then Poe Dameron, had idolized him. What a fool he had been. 

“Yes. There’s something more. Ben Solo is also after it.”

Ben. Immediately the excitement was quashed by a sort of fear. Taral was not afraid of Ben, but rather for him; the very idea of Ben falling into the hands of, say, General Hux or Snoke was heavily distasteful. 

“Solo?” he said. 

Snoke sneered in that moment. “Your thoughts betray you,” he said. “They always will. Can it be you still have...feelings for him?”

”He means nothing to me,” Taral argued. 

“You never have been a good liar.”

”Supreme Leader,” Taral said, “What must I do to him?”

”What you did to the rest of your Knights. Turn him. He escaped me once. He will not do so again.”

”He will break,” Taral said. Already, he was afraid for Ben. 

“I pray your personal feelings will not get in the way,” Snoke rumbled, even as the hologram faded out. 

Taral hated it. Hated every part of it. Even the idea was repulsive. Snoke must have known it too. The process of breaking another...it was one of those things that made Taral very scared for Ben indeed. 

He’d have to find a way to save Ben. Somehow.

***

”Lor San Tekka may be the last chance we have to finding the map to your uncle.”

Even as his mother looked sadly over at him, Ben Solo couldn’t help but feel at least a twitch of resentment. His uncle had decided to waltz out of their lives without so much as an explanation; it was one of those many, many instances where Ben had no respect for him. 

He was grieving, a part of him said, but even that didn’t hold up. Kes Dameron was grieving his son’s disappearance, and he was still fighting (stars bless Kes). 

His mother sighed. “I know you’re angry at him, Ben, but we still need him. We need his help.”

”Right.” Ben said, more acidically than intended. 

“Please,” Leia said. “Do it at least for the Resistance. Put aside your anger at him and do what you have to.”

”Fine,” Ben said. Still, he couldn’t help but resent his mother. It wasn’t her fault. She was doing the best she could. But even so...

Even so, Ben couldn’t help but feel like Uncle Luke had been martyred ever since he left. Was he the only one who really saw the truth? Was he the only one who really understood?

He didn’t know. He supposed he’d do it, of course — for the Resistance’s sake. 


End file.
